The monster inside me
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Sunil has been fed up with the other pets being mean to him so much, so he goes to an old eneamy's place for help and says a spell. It turns out the spell transformed Sunil into a demonic monster mongoose. Sunil starts killing his friends, eating people, and forcing his love intreast on marrying him. Rated T for blood, violence, and bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunil sighed with frustration as his frriends just whimpered in fear as he asked them to do the ol' switcharoo with him. All they said was no, just no

''Come on you guys! it's not like your going to die!'' Vinnie growled. ''Yeah we are!'' Sunil rolled his eyes. ''Well,'' he said. ''Would you to come up here?'' Vinnie shook in fear. ''No, no.'' Sunil sighed and looked at Russell. He shook his head. ''No way!'' Sunil looked at Zoe. ''Not a chance, darling!'' Sunil began to get pissed off.

He looked at Minka. Minka climbed on the celing. ''NO! I'M A SPACE MONKEY!'' Sunil growled. He looked over at Penny. She shook her head. Sunil growled under his breath. ''Dammit.'' He looked at Pepper. She whimpered. ''Uh... I... have something to go do.'' Sunil growled with frustration.

''Why do you hate my magic acts so much?!'' He yelled. ''We don't hate them.'' Russell said, trying to calm him down. ''We're just scared.'' Sunil sighed. ''There's nothing to be scared of. It's like none of you trust me.'' Zoe smiled. ''Well, we don't. That's the point.'' Everyone glared at her. ''What?'' Sunil swallowed a lump.

''Come on, Sunil. She didn't mean it.'' Sunil ignored Vinnie and stormed off. Penny sighed. ''I feel sorry for him.'' ''Why?"' Pepper asked. ''He's gotta learn that he's never gonna make it.'' Russell glared at her. ''Pepper!'' He scolded. ''That's not nice.'' Pepper scoffed and lied on a pillow. ''Who gives a crap about nice? Not me.''

Penny blinked. ''But it might have hurt his feelings.'' ''Well, he should stick for himself then.'' Vinnie growled at her. ''Dude,'' he said. ''You remember when a cobra was kicking his ass, he kicked it's ass after that. And then it died in the hospital. He can stand up for himself, you just like to make fun of him.'' Pepper rolled her eyes. ''He's a dude with no purpose.''

Sunil listened to everyword. He breathed hard with anger. ''God dammit!'' He snarled. ''Enough is enough. I'm going to make the greatest trick ever, and I will Succed!'' Sunil got up and walked away. ''Hey, magicain boy.'' Pepper called. Sunil turned around to glare at her. ''Arn't ya gonna finish your act or whatever?'' Sunil looked at the ground and shook his head. His little heart broke in two as he heard all of his so called 'friends' sigh in relief.

Sunil scurried out the door. He sat on the sidewalk and cried. He cried and cried and cried. His friends hated him, they didn't trust him... his life was awful! He growled as he remembered Pepper's awful words. He would like to grab her neck and choke her to death and send her to Hell where she belongs!

Then again... she still looked beautiful. She was still brash and tomboyish, but she still was beautiful. Besides, Sunil vowed to himself that he would never hurt Pepper again. He nearly killed her the last time he hurt her. He remembered that him and Vinnie were making a movie and Sunil accidently started the car and it had ran over Pepper.

Sunil sighed. It was complicated to hate her and love her at the same time. He hated it so much that he loved it.

He thought for a momment... and then... he got it! Sunil ran down the streets of new york, to try and find the place he was looking for.

* * *

Yeah, it kinda sucks, I know. =( but anywho, where did Sunil want to go?

Why is Pepper being so mean to him? Find out soon. Tbc!


	2. Chapter 2

We're back!

* * *

Sunil growled under his breath as he saw the small underground burrow. He knew that he was going to make the most stupidest choice ever, but it would all be worth it. Sunil crawled inside.

''Hello?'' He called out. No answer. The place looked dark and spooky. Spider webs were everywhere. ''Boo.'' Said a voice. Sunil yelped and whiped around to see saw a black weasle. Sunil groaned. ''Hello Sanjay.'' Sanjay smirked. ''Well, if it isn't my old enamy.'' Sanjay pulled out a knife and aimed it at Sunil's throat. ''You better have a good reason why your here, tratior.'' Sunil growled. ''I'm tired of it.'' He said. ''I'm tired of all my so called 'friends' picking on me, treating me like i'm nothing, not intreasted in anything I do, and mostly i'm sick and tired of being bullied by my love intreast. So i'm asking for your help to change all that.''

Sanjay smirked. ''I don't know.'' He said. ''I mean you did leave me to go for that sexy skunk bitch or whatever, and you did make your new best friend a dumbass gecko, so I don't know.'' Sunil got on his knees. ''Please!'' He begged. ''I don't want to be made fun of the rest of my life. I want to teach them a lesson. I want to make Pepper fall for me. And I want others to respect me no matter what.'' Sanjay rolled his eyes. ''Fine, but there will be consiquences.'' Sunil nodded.

Sunil followed Sanjay into a deeper part of the burrow. He gulped as he saw how dark it became, he couldn't even see! Sunil tripped on a root and fell strait into a black widow's web. Sunil stood still as the venomous spider crawled toward him. A paw smashed on it. ''Hurry up!'' Sanjay snarled down at Sunil. Sunil got up and followed him again.

Sanjay finally stopped to a place with potions and spells. Sunil blinked. ''What is this place.'' Sanjay glared at him. ''It's my magic room. Now read this spell and you'll be better.'' Sanjay shoved a book at Sunil. Sunil saw the spell, and then looked at Sanjay who was smirking.

''Arn't you going to leave.'' Sanjay shook his head. ''No.'' He said. ''I don't want to miss what's gonna happen to you.'' Sunil rolled his eyes and began to read the spell. ''Magic, magic of all the world. Give me the power that I deserve. Give me control of everything, make me what I'm going to be.'' Nothing happened.

Sunil snarled. ''What is this?! Some kind of trickery.'' The only response was a smirk. Sunil whimpered as he felt a very sharp pain in his body. He fell to the ground and whimpered. ''W-wha?!'' He looked down at his paws. His claws were becoming sharp and menacing. ''W-what?'' He looked up at Sanjay. ''What did you do to me?!''

Sanjay smirked. ''I did nothing. You're doing this to yourself.'' Sunil screamed in pain as his teeth became sharp fangs. His fur became spikey and became a pitch black color. Sunil crawled on the ground. ''You evil creature of witchcraft! Change me back!'' ''Never, I'm no witch my friend. I told you there were consiquenses.'' Sunil screamed in pain.

His once kind, gentle, handsome amber eyes turned to a blood red color. His tongue became that of a snake's. He snarled at Sanajy. ''Foolish mortal!'' He yelled. ''How dare you do this to me!'' Sunil's tail became a demonic like tail. Sunil's old personality slowly faded away into an evil dark one.

Sunil got up and began to look at himself. He began to laugh wickedly. ''I'm better, just as I wished for.'' Sunil looked at Sanjay. ''I should thank you.'' Sanjay smiled smugly. ''But better yet, I would rather kill you.'' Sanjay shook his head with fear.

''No, please no! '' too late. Sunil had all ready set Sanjay on fire with his new demon powers. Sunil watched as his enamy burned. Sunil looked at his paws. ''This power... it's... amazing!'' He said. ''I could use it on one of those idieot pets at the pet shop... and I know which one.''

Sunil ran out of the burrow, leaving Sanjay's bloody, burning corpse behind.

* * *

yeah, I was super lazy. Anyways, who is Sunil going to kill? Find out on TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back!

* * *

Russell stared out the window of the pet shop. He sighed and walked back and forlth ''When is he going to be back?'' He asked worriedly. ''He never wonders off like this.'' Penny whimpered. ''I hope he's all right.'' Vinnie sat next to her. ''Don't worry.'' He said. ''Sunil's fine. He can kick butt.'' ''Yeah right.'' Everyone looked at Pepper.

''The only thing that he'll beat up is cobras. That dumbass coward can't do nothin brave.'' Vinnie growled. ''What's your problem with him?!'' Zoe nodded. ''Yes,'' she said firmly. ''Ever since Sunil accidently ran over you, you've been treating him like shit!'' Pepper rolled her eyes. ''He nearly killed asshole! I ain't gonna forgive him.'' ''But you have to!'' Penny said. ''He's nice, and kind, and...''

Pepper interupted her. ''Blah blah, mushy mushy, blah... I don't really care Penny.'' Penny whimpered. Russell growled at Pepper. ''Look here!'' He shouted. ''I don't care if your mad at Sunil, you need to forgive him and stop being such a bitch!"' Zoe glared at him. Russell giggled nervously. ''Not you. Your a bitch, but not the kind i'm talking about.''

Penny sighed. ''I just hope he comes back soon.'' ''Your wish is granted, my friend.'' Said a voice that seemed like it was made by venom. Every looked and gasped.

Pepper stared wide eyed. It... it looked like Sunil... but-but it couldn't be! This Sunil's fur was black and spikey! His eyes were blood red, his tail looked demonic, his tongue was a snake's, and he had an evil smirk on his face.

Sunil walked past his friends. Pepper felt a chill go down her spin as he did. Sunil slightly looked at Minka and scurried off. Minka shivered. ''Scary, scary Sunil!'' Penny whimpered. ''I-I don't want to go over there and check if it's him!'' Pepper gulped. ''I'll go.'' She said. ''Be careful.'' Russell warned.

Pepper slowly walked into the room were Sunil was. It was dark and cold. ''S-sunil?'' She said. She looked around, she couldn't see a thing. She turned around and a pair of red eyes were right in front of her. Pepper screamed. Two paw grabbed both of her arms and pulled her close.

Pepper whimpered as lips kissed her face. ''Well, well, well.'' Said Sunil's voice. ''If it isn't the comedian, here to tell a funny joke. Well, stop me if you heard this one.'' Pepper blinked. ''What happened to the dog when the mongoose had a knife?'' Pepper shook her head. ''The knife went through Zoe's skull and through her brain, causing her to die, painfully.''

Pepper screamed. ''LET ME GO! GET OFF OF ME!'' A tongue licked her. ''Why?'' Sunil asked. ''Little Ms. Comedian has always been tough and brash and brave, why would she be scared of a stupid, dumbass, shy coward?'' Pepper pushed Sunil off and ran as fast as she could. She didn't look back.

Pepper ran intoe playroom as quick as she could, tears running down her face. Russell stopped her and tried to calm her down. ''Stop, stop! Pepper, what's wrong?'' Pepper looked up at him, still crying. ''Sunil said he was going to stab Zoe!'' Everyone blinked. ''W-what?'' ''He said he was! He was going to stab Zoe in the head! He told me that! That's not Sunil! That's not the one I use to know! It's not him! Russell, don't let him kill her! Please, please, please.'' Pepper sobbed uncontrolably.

Russell comforted her. ''We won't.'' He said. Vinnie got in front of Zoe. ''We promise, we won't.'' Sunil looked at the scared pets from the shadows and chuckled evily. ''I wasn't.'' He said quitely, so the other's couldn't hear. ''I wasn't going to kill Zoe... I was going to kill someone else.'' He closed the door and was left alone in the dark room.

* * *

scary, huh? Well, the murder is up next. Tbc!


End file.
